Electromagnetic noise can cause unwanted interference with electrical and electronic systems. The quality and reliability of signals transmitted within or around such systems can be severely impacted, even to the point of causing inaccurate information. Such inaccuracies can result in mere annoyances on one end of the spectrum, such as television signal corruption or disconnected cell phone calls, but can also result in severe consequences on the other end of the spectrum, such as compromised airplane control systems, failed life support systems, or the like.
Moreover, government agencies such as the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), among other private and public bodies, require adherence to exacting standards for the emission of electromagnetic radiation. Much effort is expended in complying with the various laws and rules governing such emissions. Compliance through testing, redesigns, certifications, and the like, quite often requires the devotion of significant resources and time by product developers.
Electronics are often housed in some kind of enclosure. Efforts to improve the shielding characteristics of the enclosures from leaking unwanted electromagnetic noise into the surrounding area have improved over the years. Nevertheless, even today, significant cost and engineering go into the effort, generally followed by grueling test and verification procedures, which are then followed by corrective redesigns so that government standards or other minimum criteria are satisfied.
One of the primary aims of developers is to reduce or prevent electromagnetic radiation or waves from escaping the enclosure so that electronic systems nearby are not affected. In some cases, it is desirable to reduce or prevent electromagnetic radiation or waves from penetrating the enclosure, particularly in the case of test chambers, test equipment, or the like.
Within an enclosure, electromagnetic noise from one component can impact the operation of other components that are situated nearby. Wires or cables connected to the enclosure can themselves conduct noise into the enclosure, or vice versa. Conventional efforts to address the consequences of unwanted electromagnetic noise unfortunately can lead to less efficient designs. For instance, the energy efficiency of the system can become a concern because one approach for overcoming unwanted electromagnetic interference is to boost the power of the signals themselves to compensate for the noise, which inevitably leads to wasted energy resources, negative impacts to the economy, and the environment.
Accordingly, a need remains for improved noise dampening energy efficient enclosures, bulkhead, boots, and associated materials for reducing unwanted electromagnetic interference. In addition, a need remains for improving the power and energy efficiencies of electrical and electronic systems by shielding unwanted electromagnetic noise, thereby providing the ability to operate such systems more efficiently. Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.